


Cyber Idiots

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Internet, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro conheceu o cara mais insuportável do mundo em uma rede social.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cyber Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente em fevereiro de 2020.
> 
> Levemente baseado em algo real de terceiros.
> 
> Muitos agradecimentos à minha mulher magnífica que me aguenta e faz tudo que eu peço inclusive postar isso aqui pra mim (E com certeza não foi ela que escreveu isso nas notas).

A primeira vez que Zoro o viu, Sanji estava em uma rede social comentando incansavelmente de suas artistas maravilhosas e sobre coisas vergonhosas que gostaria de fazer com elas. Só de pensar que alguém era tão pervertido a ponto de escrever aquelas coisas em público envergonhava o moreno. Mesmo assim, foi burro o suficiente para segui-lo e surpreendeu-se ao receber notificação de que fora seguido de volta. Nunca foi uma pessoa muito sociável, nem mesmo online, mas alguma coisa naquele imbecil o fazia entrar em seu perfil diariamente para ver as idiotices que postava. Obviamente que não era corajoso o suficiente para puxar uma conversa, só estava curioso com o quanto uma pessoa poderia ser patética em público.

Uma vez, após um péssimo dia no trabalho, Zoro escreveu que estava prestes a largar tudo e sair pelo mundo para se tornar o melhor espadachim do mundo, e para sua surpresa, Sanji comentou aquilo com uma risada. O moreno corou ao ver a resposta, imaginando o rosto bonito do loiro com um sorriso lindo. Mas, minutos depois, recebeu uma mensagem particular dizendo para que o levasse consigo e isso fez seu coração falhar e ele sumir por uma semana da internet, não tinha coragem o suficiente para responder algo tão estúpido.

Após essa semana de covardia, pensando no que responder, Zoro apenas mandou uma risada forçada e se desculpou de forma rude pelo sumiço, mentindo que seu celular havia quebrado. Sanji disse que ele era um péssimo mentiroso e fez uma provocação atrevida, fazendo-o corar pateticamente outra vez e sentir que tinha quinze anos. Depois disso, tornou-se normal eles conversarem.

Sanji sempre curtia e comentava as poucas coisas que ele postava, que normalmente eram relacionadas a sono, espadas e vontade de beber, tudo isso enquanto postava em seu próprio perfil que adoraria fazer certas coisas indecentes com aquelas artistas que, honestamente, Zoro não via nada demais. O loiro era irritantemente sociável, impressionava Zoro como ele conseguia puxar conversa com centenas de pessoas ao mesmo tempo, imaginava quantas mensagens ele recebia o tempo todo. Com o tempo, começaram a sempre conversar no particular. No começo trocavam uma mensagem por dia, porque Zoro sentia-se nervoso e demorava o dia inteiro para responder. Mas, quando começou a se sentir mais à vontade com o loiro, passaram a ficar praticamente o dia inteiro conversando.

Ele se sentia patético por muitas vezes estar em público e receber algo daquele imbecil, que o fazia sorrir como um idiota e se tornar ainda mais imbecil que o imbecil, ao ponto de várias vezes um de seus amigos que trabalhava com ele perguntar com quem estava conversando e pedindo para ver. A curiosidade de Luffy o fazia corar, de forma alguma poderia deixar alguém tão inocente ler aquelas conversas pervertidas. Sanji era incontrolável, a cada cinco mensagens que enviava, vinte eram relacionadas a perversão. Talvez o retardado apenas gostasse de constrangê-lo de todas as formas.

Apesar de metade das coisas que o pervertido postava ser sobre mulher, e estava sendo gentil em considerar metade, a outra parte eram sobre coisas que interessava o moreno. Tinham uma visão de mundo bem parecida, gostos semelhantes e concordavam com muitas coisas, assim como discordavam em muitas outras, o que ocasionava diversas brigas. Eles perceberam que gostavam de brigar e sempre se sentiam animados com isso, mas nunca brigaram de verdade. Acabaram virando amigos próximos, um sabia perfeitamente o que o outro fazia o dia inteiro e quando algo acontecia já surgia uma preocupação exagerada. No primeiro dia em que Sanji não apareceu, Zoro percebeu que estava apaixonado por ele.

Para infelicidade do moreno, Sanji inventou de inclui-lo em um grupo de amigos irritantes que conversavam o dia inteiro. Desde o segundo que ele entrou no maldito grupo, aquelas pessoas só falavam o tempo todo que eles eram claramente um casal, que brigavam o tempo todo como se estivessem casados há anos e que não aguentavam mais o Sanji falando o tempo todo no tal de marimo. Zoro se irritou com ele, aquele apelido era exclusivo do loiro, só ele podia chamá-lo assim, não deveria ficar espalhando por aí para pessoas aleatórias.

Deveria ter no máximo dez pessoas no grupo e todos eles eram loucos e surtados, isso acabou deixando o moreno bem confortável e acostumou-se a conversar lá também. Mas, por algum motivo, o fato de seus novos amigos ficarem o tempo todo incansavelmente os chamando de casal, fez com que ele tivesse um surto de coragem para se declarar, mesmo sabendo que não seria correspondido, obviamente. Então, do nada, ele mandou uma mensagem particular para o amado.

"O que vou falar é sério e não é mais uma de nossas brincadeiras de sempre, pode ler quantas vezes quiser até entrar nessa sua cabeça idiota e encaracolada. Não sei lidar com isso então quero me livrar de uma vez por todas dessa esperança absurda. Você, cozinheiro irritante e eu. Namoro. Tentar."

Era uma mensagem estranha, especialmente por ser Zoro a escrever. A gramática perfeita, a pontuação, mais que meia dúzia de palavras, aquelas coisas nunca fizeram parte de suas características, o outro ia achar que não era ele. Ia desligar o celular por ser covarde e não querer ver aquela resposta negativa, no entanto, como sempre, Sanji respondeu no mesmo segundo, não dando tempo para ele fugir.

"Sua alga estúpida e sem cérebro."

E o loiro surtou.

"Claro que eu quero, idiota. Não acredito que isso aconteceu mesmo."

Surpreendentemente de forma positiva, deixando Zoro com um calor agradável no coração. Isso, é claro, até o imbecil estragar sua alegria e mandar outra mensagem, fazendo-o fechar a cara ao ler. Por Sanji o infernizar que se perguntava diariamente o motivo de amá-lo.

"É tão estranho."

"Vai se foder, cozinheiro de merda. Não chame de estranho. Tsc."

"Então… Estamos namorando agora?"

"É… Essa merda…"

Por mais agressivo que tentasse parecer, Zoro não poderia estar mais bobo, feliz e especialmente envergonhado. Nunca que ele achou que teria seus sentimentos correspondidos. No mesmo segundo que se resolveram os dois estavam agindo de forma vergonhosamente explícita e óbvia no grupo de amigos e eles facilmente notaram que os dois enfim pararam de ser idiotas e admitiram o amor irritante que sentiam um pelo outro. E claro, seus amigos não poderiam ficar mais felizes pelo casal tontamente apaixonado. 


End file.
